I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stuffed or plush toys and more specifically it relates to a multi-functional novelty plush toy accessory having a concealed basket compartment in its body, a compartment changeable housing insert assembly and a detachable cushion cover with an inner pocket. The compartment changeable housing insert assembly is to removably store, secure, house, package, and/or conceal gifts, arts and crafts, or novelty items therein and uses a variety of assorted insert templates to be created, transformed, shaped or used for learning and educational settings, parties, tailgating games, sporting activities, festivals, corporate, social or cultural events. Also detachable button or patches attached on its body.
II. Description of the Related Art
It can be appreciated that stuffed or plush toys have been in use for years. Typically, stuffed or plush toys are comprised of different types of stuffed or plush toys with a variety of functions. Some of these functioning stuffed toys store within them voice modules with press-buttons stored or located somewhere throughout the body to activate the voice. Other stuffed or plush toys may consist of such as, without limitation scented fragrance cartridge, capsules, or material stored within a chamber of the body, or a recording apparatus stored inside to repeat ones voice or play prerecorded stories, songs or a voice coming from a teddy bear or characters such as, without limitation to Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Sesame Street Characters, Barney, or SpongeBob, just to name a few. Whereas, a variety type of stuff toys have been used to be placed, secured, packaged, stored or concealed inside of traditional or conventional gift baskets.
However, these traditional or conventional gift baskets are not placed, secured, packaged, stored or concealed inside of traditional or conventional stuff or plush toys for presentation of gifts or novelty items therein. Once presented, these gift baskets are normally placed away in storage for keepsakes purposes and never to be used again.
Furthermore, the conventional stuffed or plush toys do not hold, package, conceal or store gift basket novelty or gift items inside of their compartment such as but not limited to Boxed Chocolates or Candy, Flowers, Jewelry, Picture Frame, Candles, Travel Sized Items, Garments or Clothing Items, Trinkets or Figurines, Collector's Items, Small Electronic Devices, Inspirational Gifts, Graduation Items, Wedding or Anniversary Gifts, Diaries, Journals and/or Newborn Baby Accessories just to name a few.
Neither do they have a compartment changeable insert template to change the features or background of the concealed compartment for different uses such as educational settings, arts and crafts, nor can games be used as entertaining or activity play or participation.
Furthermore, traditional or conventional stuffed or plush toys do not have a cover with an inner pocket that coincides with its body to concealed, hide and secure gift or novelty items inside of it compartment or inner pocket, thus giving the impression that nothing is inside of its body cavity.
Furthermore, traditional or conventional stuffed or plush toys do not have multifunctional usages in one stuffed or plush toy having changeable inserts for those settings involving educational and sporting games that features multiple activities in one setting along with the option of flexibility for, such as but not limited to, arts and crafts, “bingo”, “flash cards”, “tic-tac-toe”, “pin the tail on the . . . ”, football, baseball, basketball, cricket, golf, bowling, dartboard and/or soccer, all with one novelty toy.
Thus, there is a need for a multifunctional stuffed or plush toy accessory with a concealed basket compartment that includes a detachable cover to house, store, secure, package, or conceal novelty items, such as a gift baskets and offer the option to use a compartment changeable housing insert assembly for arts and crafts, educational, traditional sporting activities, corporate, social or cultural events, or games activities. And have detachable buttons or patches on its body.
Furthermore, traditional or conventional stuffed or plush toys do not have detachable Velcro backed buttons or patches that can be attached its body and/or removed as desired.